


Only Our Masks Are Off

by KangAshley



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, OngNiel Week, This is late, ongniel week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo are at a masquerade. That's it. That' the summary.





	Only Our Masks Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> If requested, I'll make this into a full-on fic hehe but for now here's a drabble.

If Daniel had to put up with another businessman asking what he does for a living (he’s taking a master’s degree in philosophy) or a lady with some strange occupation hitting on him (he was there with his boyfriend), he was walking out. Maybe this is what you get if you stay by the buffet table while your boyfriend greeted people who you didn’t care much for, but could you blame Daniel who lived solely on gummies and instant ramen? He was living in a dorm with selling his amateur writing as his only source of income. Yes, he may have a rich boyfriend but no way is he dating Ong Seongwoo for his successful business.

To Daniel’s surprise, whenever he mentions his boyfriend’s name in his head, he suddenly appears next to him. Daniel thought that either he was a wizard or Seongwoo was telepathic. The latter was more believable but untrue.

“You look bored,” Seongwoo commented, releasing a playful yawn to show Daniel it was okay to admit it.

“I’m a philosophy major, hyung, imagine that I’m actually about to lose my mind because I’ve run out of things to think about,” Daniel said, popping another fancy bread he didn’t know the name to into his mouth.

“Do you know what I’m thinking about?” Seongwoo asked, looking intensely into Daniel’s eyes.

“Is it sex?” Daniel blurted out, making Seongwoo laugh. He loved that Daniel was so blunt. It was very refreshing since he was always surrounded by people in masks and not the ones everyone was wearing at the moment.

“Close,” Seongwoo cupped Daniel’s face. “It’s actually us getting the hell away from this snooze fest.”

“That isn’t close at all.” Daniel scrunches his nose. Seongwoo takes off his boyfriend’s mask revealing eyes that could outshine the night’s bright moonlight. Seongwoo allows Daniel to slip his own mask off and Daniel misses seeing the constellation the mask covered upon his lover’s face. The night was young, they could still do plenty of things; just not at this boring ballroom party, people call a social event disguised as a way to brag accomplishments.


End file.
